waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Victor Igthorn
Sir Victor Igthorn is a character who appears in the Adventures of the Gummi Bears series. Though he is Duke Igthorn's twin brother, he is the direct opposite of what his kin represents. He was voiced by the late Michael Rye. Background Also known as the White Knight, Sir Victor is a brave and honorable knight admired by the likes of Cavin and Cubbi. He is very charming, known for making girls like Calla swoon every time he kisses their hands. However, Sir Victor has one dark secret, he is of the infamous Igthorn family; making him the twin brother of the villainous Duke Igthorn, which is all the more reason why he chose to be a "white knight" to undo the horrible reputation his family has earned and make amends for his family's treachery. Appearances ''Adventures of the Gummi Bears In his first appearance, after Sir Victor returns to Dunwyn for a short vist, Sir Victor rides out to perform some sort of good deed for the day. However, on the way, Sir Victor is ambushed by ogres, but he manages to subdue them until he runs into his own villainous twin brother, Duke Ightorn. Duke Igthorn threatens to slander Sir Victor unless he aids him in capturing Dunwyn Castle, to which Sir Victor reluctantly agrees. When he realizes the harm Sigmund would bring to the people of Dunwyn, as well as the oppression, Sir Victor then proceeds to sabotage the ogres and take on Duke Igthorn in a swordfight in one of the battlements. After Duke Ightorn is routed, Sir Victor decides to prevent future blackmail by revealing to everyone he is a blood relative of Sigmund Igthorn, to which King Gregor said people must be judged individually, not by family ties. Before leaving, Sir Victor rewards Cavin with his own award he received earlier for his services. In his second appearance, after another attempt on King Gregor's life by Duke Igthorn and with Sir Tuxford out of action due to a broken leg, Sir Victor is called in to protect Dunwyn until such time when Sir Tuxford has fully recovered. Sir Victor manages to thwart his brother's latest attempt to infiltrate Dunwyn and casts him and his ogres out. However, Sir Victor grows bored with this temporary job since he is more interested in fighting dragons and saving damsels. Incidentally, such an opportunity comes by when he receives word that a "fair damsel" is being terrorized by a "dragon". With King Gregor's permission and without hesitation, Sir Victor rides out to "save" the "damsel" (Toadie in disguise) from the "dragon" (an inflatable balloon actually). However, after the "rescue", Sir Victor is knocked out with knock-out gas and taken back to Drekmore with his horse, Destiny while Duke Igthorn, having shaved off his moustache and beard, strips him of his clothes in order to disguise himself as his own brother, sneak into Dunwyn, and capture King Gregor. While Duke Igthorn resumes his plans, Sir Victor and Destiny are strung up above a deep well as Toadie tortures him to no end by playing out Duke Igthorn in his absence. After King Gregor's been captured, Toadie proceeds to burn down the rope holding Sir Victor and Destiny to drop them into the well until, luckily, Sir Victor is unknowingly rescued by the Gummi bears and proceeds to rescue the king. At first, Sir Victor is still mistaken for Duke Igthorn in disguise when King Gregor unintentionally knocks him out. After recovering from his injury and finding Cavin near a closet, Sir Victor proceeds to turn the tables on his brother by disguising himself as Duke Igthorn and tricking the ogres into capturing the real Duke Igthorn still in disguise; an idea originally concocted by the Gummi bears. Once Sir Tuxford is fully recovered and Sir Victor is awarded another medal, Sir Victor decides to leave, but promises to return soon. Gallery ''For more images, click here. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Horsemen Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters